Let's tell a scary story
by RedKanary
Summary: The characters of Death Note all get together for a campfire and tell scary stories. One-shot


**This was something I wrote quick while I was at my grandparents. I thought it would be longer, because it was eleven pages when I wrote it, but when it was typed it ended up being only two and a half... Oh well :( I'm thinking of turning this into a doujinshi after I get manga studio... except for that fact that Mello's the only one I can draw very well XD**

The fire crackled as Light put more wood in the fire pit. The red-orange flames burned bright against the now-unlit sky. It was only about an hour after the sun had started to set, but the Earth had succumbed to the darkness fairly quickly.

"Are you sure you don't want a smore, Mello?" Matt asked, munching on his fifth.

The blonde shook his head. "Why would you spoil the taste of chocolate with… _that_?" He sunk his teeth into the rich delicacy he held in his gloved hand before continuing. "It's perfect the way it is."

"You know, Mello-kun, marshmallows aren't that bad," L stated, grabbing another handful of the fluffy treats. He was the only one sitting in the grass. The young man had tried sitting on a log like the rest of the group, but was unable to sit in his usual position, and had decided to sit on the ground instead.

"Chocolate's better." Mello replied.

"These mosquitoes are everywhere." Near said, swatting at one on his arm.

"Here," Mello tossed the white-haired boy a bottle of bug spray, intending for it to hit him in the head and silently cursing when it was caught.

"Light-kun, I'm cold." Misa whined, clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"It's no wonder. You're barely wearing anything," L said, pointing at her revealing outfit.

"You pervert!" Misa shouted.

"I was simply stating a fact," L responded before shoving more marshmallows in his mouth.

While Misa and L continued to argue, Matt pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. As soon as he had lit it and put it in his mouth, Mello demanded he put it out.

"You don't need to yell; I'm right here," Matt said, but made no effort to do as his friend had asked. Mello, himself, then took action, reaching over and plucking the thing out of his friend's mouth and crushing it under his shoe. When he was finished, he wiped his hand off on his pant leg, as if he had touched something dirty.

"Well you didn't have to—" Matt started, but Mello cut him off.

"You know how I feel about you smoking, Mail." He said, his voice low enough so no one around could hear the boy's real name.

"It's not any different from the smoke from that fire," Matt replied, pointing at the campfire.

"Yes it is."

The group was quiet for a while after that, each of them mesmerized by the dancing flames. Finally, Misa spoke. "Let's all tell scary stories!" Though Misa was the only one who looked very excited about her idea, there were no groans or discouragement. "Light-chan, do you know any good stories?" She asked hopefully.

"No."

Misa looked disappointed, but brightened up quickly. "That's okay! I'll go first!" She cleared her throat and then began her story. "A long, long time ago, there was a beautiful American woman named Naomi. She was a very talented woman, and loved acting. Ever since she was little, she'd wanted to be an actress."

"This is pretty scary, ain't it, Light?" Ryuk laughed.

Misa paid no attention to the shinigami, who was visible only to her and Light. "She was overjoyed when she heard that a Hollywood studio was looking for new actors to introduce in their newest film. She bought a plane ticket to California right away and was really excited when the audition day came.

"She dressed in her best outfit and went over her lines a few times before she left. When she got to the studio, she was, of course, very nervous, but she did her best and left with a sense of satisfaction. A few days later, she got a phone call. The studio had loved her audition and was making her the lead female! She couldn't wait to meet the rest of the cast. It was a love story, and, with any luck, there could be some real love off-screen.

"The studio had told her she didn't need to be there until Monday, so spent the rest of the week sightseeing. She bought some souvenirs and mailed postcards to her friends. Her mom called to see how the audition went, and Naomi asked her to mail some more of her belongings to her new address. She'd left a lot of her things at home, intending to return if she didn't make the audition—but she had no reason to go back now!"

"You look terrified, now, Light." Ryuk chuckled. He was ignored again.

"Monday came, and Naomi left for the studio at seven. She was there early, but was treated kindly and offered coffee while she waited. The rest of the cast and crew started to show up and at eight AM sharp they began.

"The director wanted to practice the kiss scene first, because it was going to be the most intense scene in the movie. Naomi didn't know if she wanted to kiss a complete stranger on her first day, but decided it was only acting, so it would be okay.

"Her character in the film was a shy girl, so she stared at her feet instead of into her lover's eyes. The woman was then instructed to close her eyes and lean in for the kiss. She did so, and after a dramatic and passionate kiss, opened her eyes and screamed. The man she had kissed had been none other than… her _ex-boyfriend_!"

There were no gasps or screams or claps from the audience; only silence.

"Big deal." Mello finally said.

"Do you have a _better _story?" Misa challenged.

"Actually, Misa, I _do_." He finished his chocolate bar, then stood. "It was a bright, sunny, cloudless day. The birds were singing; the animals were playing… everything was perfect.

"It was on that perfect day that a young man's life changed. The handsome blonde, who is of course, the protagonist in this story, woke up alone, and sleepily got dressed. He returned to his bedroom and found his gorgeous, red-haired roommate sprawled out on the bed. The two shard a long, passionate kiss…."

"I don't like where this is going," Near remarked.

"I do," Matt replied, his eyes wide behind his orange-tinted goggles.

"Finally, they broke away." Mello continued. "The red head made toast while the blonde grabbed a chocolate bar. As he unwrapped the treat, he noticed something strange. Inside the wrapper, there was no chocolate—which upset him _greatly_—but instead, a little blue piece of paper.

"He read it twice, thinking he must have read it incorrectly the first time. It was an invitation to tour the factory where the blonde's favorite chocolate was produced. He told his lover about the invitation, said a quick farewell, and then left.

"It was a long journey, especially by motorcycle, but the blonde knew it would be worth it. He was greeted by a rather tall man when he arrived. The man looked very unusual—he was barefoot, wearing only a white shirt and jeans. His black hair was wild and he had dark bags under his eyes, suggesting he hadn't slept very well in a long time.

"He told the blonde that he was the owner of the factory, but he was afraid he may not be around for much long and he needed someone to take over the factory for him. It was then that he informed the blonde that there was another boy who would be competing against him to become the next owner of the chocolate factory.

"The other boy was introduced, and the blonde was furious. Nobody was going to stand in his way, especially not this white-haired boy standing before him!

"The day went on, and both boys grew tired. Just before midnight, the man announced who he'd decided would become the next owner of the factory. The blonde smirked, knowing he had won. The man congratulated them both for working so _very_ hard… and then he gave everything he had to that stupid albino!" Mello glared at Near for a split second before sitting down beside Matt again.

"That was a lame story!" Misa complained.

"I liked it," Matt whispered.

L looked around the circle. Near was busy twirling his hair. Matt scooted closer to Mello, but the distance he moved was so small that only someone like L himself would have noticed. He finally looked over to Misa and Light. Misa had her arm around her boyfriend, whose mouth was slightly ajar.

"Light-kun, wake up!" Misa shook the teen gently until he stirred.

"It is my turn already?" Light asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Why, yes, it is, Light." L said, then asked if there were any more marshmallows. To L's disappointment, there wasn't.

Light, still half-asleep, thought of the best story he could. "The world," he began, "is rotten. Criminals—the people who corrupt this Earth—roam the streets. We may not even know if an evildoer is standing right next to us on our way to work or school. The so-called 'justice system' isn't enough to stop these people. That is why I will rid this world of evil and become the God—"

Before Light could finish, L pounced on him. "Light-kun is Kira!"


End file.
